deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
MJ
Mary Jane (MJ) is a teenaged werewolf born in Dallas, Texas who came to Genesis through one of the various dimensional rifts that has been opening up throughout the universes. She is currently on a ship headed to Elim alongside Yuna, Ayen and Hotaru Tomoe. Description Story Origin MJ was born and raised in Dallas, Texas to a traditional religious right-winged conservative family. Brainwashed from an early age, as some would say. She wasn't expected to be much more than a housewife and stay at home mother as her mom was but MJ had bigger plans for herself than that. But MJ wasn't content with that. She wasn't content on just being another housewife and stay at home mother. MJ studied hard in school, harder than anyone would have cared enough to expect. But still she failed, frustrating her and causing her to lash out at others. MJ had always been the odd one out in her family, and that would come to a head when she started noticing other girls. I mean really noticing other girls. When MJ discovered that she was sexually attracted to members of the same sex she was at a lost of what to do. She couldn't tell her family, her friends and she knew Texas wasn't the most tolerable state in the country. MJ knew something for sure. She definitely had to get out of Dallas. One night while hanging out with friends MJ would get lost and hear the howls of a wolf nearby. Scared, MJ attempted to reunite with her friends but before she could a werewolf attacked, biting her and nearly killing her had it not been for her friends finding her and chasing the creature off. They contacted her parents who later brought her to the hospital to be check. The doctors couldn't make any sense out of the bite but determined it was definitely a wolf. She was allowed home later that night and didn't think anything of it since until the next morning when she found her senses were heightened. Causing her to act strangely. When night hit and the full moon came out MJ was in the worse possible spot one can be. Her home. MJ transformed and wrecked the entire house, killing her family and running out into the night. MJ woke up the next morning naked in the middle of nowhere and covered in blood. She found some clothes to put on and returned home to see it surrounded by police. She saw her family members dead and burst into tears. Comforted and taken by police to the station for questioning it was there MJ realized something. It was her. That wolf that attacked her was no ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf and it changed her. After being left off at a relative MJ ran away and left. She couldn't stay in Texas. She couldn't be around people. At first MJ tried to fight her urges, to do the right thing. But the call of the wild, those urges. MJ just couldn't fight it anymore and gave into it. Gave into the animal within. Through it she had gained what she always wanted. Freedom Powers Trivia *MJ's history is based off the player's real life, both being named after "Mary Jane Watson" of the Spider-Man series. Category:MJ Category:Werewolf